Fairytale
by Amanda15
Summary: Cole and Phoebe fight for their forbidden love but their worlds collide and they pay the price.
1. ch1

****

FAIRYTALE

Intro:

ALong timeago, there was a powerful king who was a strong and graceful leader. His name was William. He was a good king and cared for his people. He had loyal knights that fought many battles and wars, and won the respect of the king. 

The king had a brother named Leroy, who was jealous of the king, and all his possessions. Especially his beautiful queen Sara. There was something special about Sara that even the king did not know. The king fell madly in love with her as soon as he laid eyes on her. Sara was so beautiful that the room lit up when she walked in. She had long shiny black curls that floated in the air when she walked and blue eyes that sparkled like stars, with soft satin skin. The king and queen were happy together, but Sara had a secret that haunted her. 

Leroy would watch her from the shadows of the castle and sweat, when she would walk by. The queen became very scared of Leroy and his evil eyes, but didn't want the king to know, because Sara knew William loved his brother in spite of everything. Sara didn't trust Leroy, and felt sick when he wasaround, and she could sense Leroy's evil essence.

Leroy was a coward unlike William. Leroy thought of ways to take over the kingdom. But he knew the townspeoplerespected William too much, and they would never submit to his lesser brother. The people knew that Leroy was a snake and he was not to be trusted. 

Chapter 1

One day Sara found out she was carrying a child, and when she told the king, he was overjoyed and became very attentive to her every move. She respected the king very much and many times wanted to tell him her secret but she had sworn not to. She knew she would give birth to a son and he would be very powerful and become the future of the kingdom. She had help from her servant Abe. He was a kind African man who helped her feel welcome when she married the king. Abe was comforting to her and his nature was very warm. There were other servants in the castle at her service, but she knewshe could trustAbe with her life, and the life inside of her. Abe was always by her side, and watched over her. She could sense the good inside of him.

When Leroy heard of this pregnancy he decided to wait, laylow in silence, plotting against the soon to befamily. If he could turn the child against the king, it would be very harmful and disturbing for the kingdom. 

When it came time for Sara to give birth, Abe took her into a room where she felt safe and began to care for her and prepare for the birth. The king waited anxiously outside the room. 

When the child was born, Abe noticed something different about Sara and her child. The baby had a strange birthmark on his right shoulder and Sara had a strange glow about her. 

Sara noticed Abe's concern and sensed his surprise. He laid the baby on Sara's breasts and knelt down by the bed bowing to her and the child. 

"He is a great prince my Queen, and you are very magical." Abe said, showing the utmost respect. 

"Please, rise and tell no one of this, not even the king must know." Sara said touching the top of the man's head. 

"Yes my Queen, I shall tell no one." Abe loyally promised. 

"Let the king in to see his son." Sara said softly stroking her new son on his brow.

Abe did as she said and let the king in the room. Sara watched the king light up at the sight of his child. Abe stood in the corner and watched over the family. Abe worried for Sara's safety, because if anyone found out this secret, Sara and her child would be in great danger.

The next night Sara left the king sleeping in their bed and took the baby in her arms bundling him tight.

Sara snuck out secretly taking him to the edge of the woods.

Abe watched her from the castle to make sure she safely got past the gate, then hewatched her disappear into the darkness. 

She reached the woods and dropped to her knees in the tall grass, waiting with her eyes closed and her son cradled to her breast. Soon a warm hand touched her shoulder from behind and Sara looked up behind her, and smiled at the bright light around the figure.

" He's beautiful child, What shall you name him?" The woman asked in a soft voice.

"I will name him Cole." Sara said with a proud smile that only a mother could have.

"That's very special to us my dear, and your boy child shall be too."

"Yes, I know, but he needs your blessing, there might be danger." Sara said hesitating.

"Take my hand child, he needs us both." The woman said as she knelt down beside Sara and her child. 

Later Sara returned to the castle entering in through the secret passage only to find Leroy waiting on the other side.

"Well, well, what have we here? My queen is that the prince you are bringing back from the woods?" Leroy said in an evil growl. 

Let me pass! This is not your concern." She said defensively.

Leroy came closer and whispered in her ear as he slithered passed.

"I am watching you my queen, don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

His breath on her neck, sent cold chills up her spine and she swallowed hard before walking on.

Sara sank inside, "How does he know?" She thought to herself. "No one will ever believe him." She said aloud as she reached the bedroom door at the top of the stairs, and to her surprisethe King stood in the doorway.

"No one will ever believewho?" The king asked suspiciously eyeing her.

"Oh, my love you scared me!" She said as she passed him entering the bedroom. Sara's heart raced and she panicked searchingfor words to explain her midnight run. 

"Where were you? And why are you rushing?" He said more demanding.

"I...I wanted to show our son the night sky, and I didn't want to wake you." Sara calmly recovered. "It was such a beautiful night and I wanted to share it with him." She finished smiling at the king.

The king reached for the baby in her arms as he smiled at her. This relievedSara and she knew the king was satisfiedwith her answer. He gently took the baby from her and walked across the room to lay the boy back in his crib. Then he turned to Sara and walked over to her. Sara tried to hide her fear as he came closer. She hated to lie to him, but it was the only way to protect her secret. The king gently slid her cloakoff and ran his hands down her arms softly. She began to melt into him as he kissed her neck lightly. He scooped her up and laid her on the bed gazing into her eyes.

"I love you Sara" He whispered.

"I love you too my king" she softly whispered back.

The next morning the king became ill, and couldn't get out of bed. His illness was sudden and Sara was scared. She didn't know what was wrong, but she had a sick stomach about it.

A week later the king died and Sara was devastated. Her baby an infant and she was all alone, and vulnerable. 

Soon after the king died, Sara became weak and knew her life would end as well. Now the king would not be around to protect her and she knew Leroy would take advantage. This made her feel more helpless, and her broken heart started to consume her. 

"Abe, I want you to take care of Cole and raise him. I want him to stay away from Leroy and his evil. Leroy is mad and he will destroyCole if he can. Please Abe, you must hear me, Leroy can not get to my baby!" She pleaded to Abe.

"Yes my queen, I shall do as you ask, rest now, you need it." Abe said concerned for her.

Leroy only cared for himself and the greed of power. As long as there was still good, Leroy could not rule. Sara needed the help of the fairies and elves but she was on her deathbedand her will began slipping away and so did her life. 

Soon after talking with Abe, she managed to rise out of bed and stagger to her chair by the window. She slid the sparkling ringoff her finger. This ring never left her finger because therewas a secret to the stone as well. She reached for the scissors, cutting a strand of her long black hair and looping it around the ring. Then she called for the mourning dove in a weak but beautiful voice. The dove reached her window, andshe tied the ring to the dove's leg and whispered in a strange language to the bird. The bird flew and she whispered the language again only louder, and the dove flew faster. She shut her eyes and a tear rolled down her thin cheek

Sara felt her spirit being pulled out of her body. She finallyclosed her eyes and let go.

Abe watched her take her last breath and then fade away. He had promised to raise the boy and keep him safe.

As Cole grew, Abe taught him a lot about his mother and Father. Cole grew very fast and was very smart. He was twelve now and learned a lot. 

One night Cole saw his mother in his dream. She had a bright light around her and strange markings around her neck and chest. She told Cole to be brave and kind and remember the things Abe had told him. She also told him of a forest, a magic forest that he would be safe in. She told him about the creatures that lived there and the fairies. 

When Cole woke up, he felt strange. He had always played in the forest and felt safe there. He some how found communicationwith the animals and sensed a presence of some kind, But magic?

********

The knights told stories of amagic forest that surrounded the king's castle. This dream forest was creative and magical, and there where many strange creatures living in this forbidden woods. Fairies, pixies, trolls, elves, white dragons, black dragons, talking trees, flourishing plants of different colors, and all sorts of magic, were said to dwell there.

These tales became bedtime stories that mothers would tell their young. The children would dream of such magical places. 

The stories and tales where passed on from generation to generation and the tales grew as they where told, but they wereonly known as tales from long ago, and this magic no longer existed. 

The magical creatures in these tales were all different.

Fairies had wings, but only used their wings to fly, other wise they were folded up close to their backs and hidden. The wings glowed if there was trouble or they were in fear of something. Fairies had many languages and could speak to all creatures, even plants and trees. A fairy was the wisest of the forest and very important. Fairies had markings on their necks and faces. The markings were symbols of greatness and magic. The markings around their eyes were like stars and twinkled brightly. The sparkles ran down their necks and spread out on theirs chests mapping out the sky. A young fairy was called a bud.

Pixies were a little different, but the same in many ways. Pixies were always into mischief but they helped the earth flourish, by nourishing the ground making things grow. They had pointed ears and they could leap very far and move very fast. They were very acrobatic and could blend into any landscape. Pixies also had markings but only on the tips of their pointed ears. A young pixie was called a sprite. 

Elves were very small and worked hard to plant and tend gardens in the forest. They helped tend the forest and watched over the fairies and pixies keeping trolls at a distance with the help of the white dragons.

Trolls were greedy and very ugly. They had large noses and long stringy hair. Their backs arched over and they could scurry very fast. They were thieves and scavengers of the woods. They wanted to possess the magic from the fairies.

White dragons were very large and were keepers at the edges of the village. They would protect the magic and keep the trolls away from the village.

More years passed and the land of the fairies was still so beautiful, more than humans could imagine. The green plush trees towered over the colorful, lit village forming a protective canopy. The lights in the trees were blue, pink and all different colors of the rainbow. The lights came from the lit homes of the fairies and pixies nested inside the trees. The elves had underground homes that were all around the trees. The sweet smellsof spring floated in the air all year around, and the butterflies and honey bees worked to keep the flowers sweet and blooming. This secret world was unseen to men and could only be revealed to humans if the fairies lifted the magic and let it be seen.

*******

There was a group of Fairies helping young sprites with their skills, and group of pixies that practiced their archery skills was near by.

"He's looking at me Krista." Phoebe said to her friend while she helped a small sprite with her weaving.

"Who?" Krista whispered.

"Patric." Phoebe said annoyed

"Don't look at him, act like you didn't notice!" Krista whispered back quickly. 

"Why Krista, what's going on?" Phoebe asked puzzled by Krista's behavior.

"Well, he told Levi that you told him you didn't want to see him any more and Levi told me. So I'm sure Patric is looking for your sympathy Phoebe.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I just need more than this." Phoebe said with a heavy sigh.

The older woman that taught them was known as Grams. She was truly Phoebe's grandmother, but everyone else called her Grams too.

Grams over heard the girls talking and she became worried about Phoebe. She was stubborn and she wouldn'tbe satisfied to be confined to the woods. 

"He came to my nest last night. He gave me this." Phoebe whispered showing Krista thewoven band of flowers that she had tied around her ankle.

"That is beautiful Phoebe, but if you told him you don't want to see him why are you wearing it?" Krista sounded worried.

"Relax Krista, we are still friends." Phoebe said before turning her attention to Patric again.

"This doesn't have anything to do with when we were kids does it?" Krista said smiling suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Phoebe don't act like you don't remember. That boy, that human boy that use to come to the woods and you would watch him." Krista said giggling.

Phoebe smiled and she knew what Krista was referring to in the beginning but tried to play dumb. Phoebe never forgot the dark haired boy that would talk to the animals and swim naked in the lake, that in her world was the waterfall she liked so well.

"No, I just need some space to be free, and to find true love, I'm tired of making plants grow Krista." Phoebe sighed.

"Phoebe, I need to talk to you dear." Grams called to her, interruptingthe girls.

"Saved by Grams!" Krista whispered playfully.

Phoebe shot a glare at Krista but couldn't help the smile that followed.

Phoebe walked up to the older fairy and sat by her.

"What is it Grams, what is on your mind?" Phoebe said looking at her.

"Phoebe, I think I should be the one asking you that." Grams said without hesitating.

Phoebe sighed heavily and then said, "Grams I am tired of weaving bands and making water pails, I want to be free and do what I want to do."

"Phoebe darling your sisters are very magical and they didn't become that way by playing with friends and being free." Grams said smiling at her granddaughter.

"But, my sisters are older and they don't care about anything but protecting the forest. I want to see what is beyond these trees."

"My dear that is forbidden, your sisters had just as much trouble as you did when they were young, and they had to perfect their power and talent as well. Just keep working at it my darling and you will come to be as strong as your sisters."

"Grams, I am not a child anymore, I am old enough to make my own decisions.

Grams smiled at her young protégé and watched as the wings expanded from behind Phoebe's back as she fluttered away. Phoebe's spirit reminded Grams of someone she knew. Grams looked down at her hand and on her finger was the bright stone.

Grams remembered the dove that flew up to her years ago, and brought the ring to her.

"Sara" Grams whispered under her breath.

******** 

Cole thought about what his mother had told him in his dream when he was young. For years he wanted to see the magic his mother told him about long ago, but he was always shrugged it off as a myth. This night he would see.

That night at midnight, he went to the woods looking for something. He didn't really know what , buthe felt compelled to go. He was older now and he was more curious aboutif his mother was being truthful or if she was trying to help him to not be afraid.

Phoebe laid in her bed that night almost readyto fall into dreams, when she heard something that she hadn't heard sinceshe was younger. She could hear a heart beating very fast. Someone in the forest, Someone who hadn't been there in a long time. Phoebe slid the woven cotton blanket down and looked at her sisters, Prue and Piper, who were deep in their dreams. Then she leaped out of their nest, and flew away into the woods following this sound. 

When Phoebe was young she heard the heart beat when it came to the forest, and would fly to where ever it was. It was a boy and he came to the woods every day. He would talk to the animals and swim in the lake. Phoebe would shyly spy on the boy in his world swimming naked in the water. She was so drawn to the boy and one day he disappeared and she never saw him again. 

Cole was looking all around him, and everywhere he could see was tall trees and darkness. He walked to a stream that trickled down the small hill, and sat down. He felt somehow safe here but never more alone. Cole always had extremely good senses. He could see like a hawk, run like a deer, and smell like a wolf. He had always felt more at home in the woods than in the castle. He also had a way with the animals in the forest. He wasn't afraid of them and they did not seem to be afraid of him.

He leaned down to the stream and splashed the cold refreshing water on his face. 

As Phoebe landed on the rock by her flowing waterfall where she swam everyday, she sawsomething that startled her. It was a man, and he was sitting on the other side of the waterfall. She sawmen pass through the woods many times but this one was different. 

The man had black curly hair and she recognized him. It was the boy she had watched when she was young. She felt the urge to go to him and touch him, but she couldn't. It would be forbidden from Grams and her sisters for her to do so, but Phoebe's curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't fight the pull any longer. She snuck up to him and knelt down beside him.

Cole could feel something very warm and comforting next to him and he froze. He looked around, wiping the drops of water from his eyes. It was like warm sunshine shining down on him, and he tried to adjust his eyes to the dark.

"Who are you?" He said softly.

"You can see me?" Phoebe said afraid that she had pushed the limits too far.

"No, but I can feel you. Reveal yourself!" Cole said suddenly more intense.

She was paralyzed with fright, but then she touched his hand. Cole looked down at his hand and sawthe gold dust residue. Phoebe was scared, but she felt like she belonged there some how. She decided to take the risk and reveal herself to the man because he didn't seem to be afraid, and she felt she could trust him. She shut her eyes and lifted the magic.

Cole looked around him and the dark trees lit up and the stream he sat by became a rushing water fall, and the stars of different colors shined down through the canopy of trees and made colorful rays of light. But what was the most beautiful of all was what sat beside him. 

Phoebe still had her eyes shut and slowly opened them to find Cole gazing into her eyes. He was tall and strong and he had blue sparkling eyes. He seemed to be short of breath, and his face was still wet from the water and the drips ran down his muscular bare chest. He did not have a shirt on, only pants that hung loose and low around his waist, and his feet were bare. 

He was so stunned by her beauty and wrapped his arms around her waist feeling her lower back from the opening of the woven satin cloth that hung fitted to her sleek curvy body. He caressed her silky smooth skin on the small of her back with his fingertips. She had rose petalsin her long shiny brown hair and sparkles on her checks and around her brown eyes. Cole noticed she had the same markings on her neck and chestthat his mother did in his dream. Then he realizedwhat Phoebe was.

"I have heard of you, but I didn't know if you existed for sure, and you are so…so beautiful." He said smiling at her. Their lips were only inches away.

Phoebe swallowed hard, and then touched his face. It was wet but warm and she was no longer afraid. She sawthe pain in his eyes and then touched them softly. His wet face dried at her touch.

"You are hurt? Why do you weep?" She kindly asked.

"I was not weeping, I just…I was trying to clear my head." He said staring at her.

"Do you bring danger?" 

"No, no, please don't be afraid of me, I won't hurt you." He said kindly.

"Why are you here, in the forest tonight?" Phoebe asked confused.

Cole hesitated and then looked away. 

"I don't really know, I just felt I needed to come." He said looking back at her.

She touched his chest and felt him tense up. Then he put his head to hers, and Cole released his arms from her waist and took her hand leading her to a large boulder where they sat close. Cole felt like he had known her all his life. He started to touch her face then hereyes and herlips, then her neck and he stopped at her chest as he stared down at the markings on her.

"You are in trouble?" Phoebe asked making him look at her. 

Cole locked eyes with her and it became intense. He lifted her hand and put it on his face, closing his eyes as he moved her hand slowly from his cheek to his neck. She shut her eyes as well as she felt the passion from his touch. Her heart raced and her breath shortened. He opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Phoebe was frozen, but when his warm lips touched hers she melted into them.

"Phoebe! Whereare you?" A voice yelled through the woods.

Phoebe gasped and pulled away from Cole. She began to panic and started to jump off the boulder.

"Wait! Who are you? How will I find you again?" Cole asked grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him.

"I will find you, now you must go, and don't tell anyone about this!" She said putting her hand on his face.

Cole shut his eyes and sighed. He felt whole with her and he was afraid of never seeing her again.

"Please don't leave me, you make me feel so…" Cole was interrupted before he could finish. The voice yelled through the trees again only this time it was coming closer.

"Please, I have to go, come here at the next moon and I'll be waiting for you. Now shut your eyes." Phoebe said as she pulled away from him.

Cole did as she said, and when he opened his eyes again it was dark and cold. The dream land he was just in had disappeared and so had the beautiful woman, and the rushing waterfall had turned backinto a trickling stream once again. He put his hand in the cold stream and stared down into it. He felt empty and alone. He was confused about what just took place, then he looked down at his other hand and there was faint gold dust in his palm. He watched as it began to slowly fade before his eyes. 

Cole got up from the ground and stood in the dark. He began slowly walking back, and a smile began to spread across his lips. He began to run, and he ran faster and faster back to the castle, jumping and shouting with excitement. 

He entered the castle and ran as fast as he could up the stairs to hisroom. When he reached thedoor he still had a smile on his face. He opened the door to find someone lying on his bed.


	2. ch2

****

CHAPTER 2

Phoebe jumped into the water and swam under the waterfall, trying to hide from Patric.

"Pheebs, where are you?" Patric shouted over the waterfall.

Phoebe swam out from under the waterfall.

"Patric, is that you? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked trying to disguise her guilt.

"Phoebe, I have been calling for you, I was worried when you weren't in your nest with your sisters."

"Why is everyone worrying about me? I am not a bud anymore!" Phoebe shot back.

"Phoebe I wanted to talk to you about last night." Patric said as he sat on the water'sedge. 

Phoebe swam to the edge and raised herself out of the water. She shook off and sat by Patric. He began to speak but Phoebe stopped him.

"Patric, I think you are wonderful and you will always be close to my heart but… Just friends. We are all grown up now." Phoebe said looking at him.

She ran her fingers through his blond shiny curls. He had sea green eyes and pointed ears, like all pixies did.Patric wanted more but Phoebe was not interested He was truly a friend but nothing more in Phoebe's eyes. She had fun with him and they got into a lot of mischieftogether but Patric had never made Phoebe feel this feeling she had found with this stranger she just met. Phoebe was lost in her thoughts when she heard Patric's voice.

"Pheeb's what are you smiling about?" Patric said looking puzzled at her.

Phoebe didn't realize she was smiling but she had butterflies in her stomach as she thought of her encounter with the tall man.

"I'm sorry Patric, but I need some time to myself, I will talk to you when the sun rises." Phoebe said as she kissed his forehead and leaped into the water again.

Patric sighed and then turned back to the village. 

Phoebe swam back to her spot under the waterfall and leaped onto the wet ledge under the mist. She gathered her knees in her arms and rocked back and forth. She was thinking of the kiss they shared and the man's warm lips that over powered hers. She touched her lips softly and smiled as she shut her eyes. She couldn't believe it was him, the boy from when she was so young. Phoebe could feel the same feelings flooding back to her that she had tried to forget so long ago. She tried to convince herself when she was young that she hated the boy because he left her. And now that he was there in flesh, she couldn't help the feelings and excitement that werebuilding inside of her.

********

Cole's body was tense and his muscled figure stood boldly in the doorway. A few small sweat beads ran down his bare chest to his stomach. His chest was catching as he was slightly out of breath from running and the excitement that filled his insides from what he saw. He suddenly changed his smile to anangry stare and clenched his fists when he saw Leroy.

"Well, well what have we here? Leroy said as he slowly raised off the bed.

"I thought I told you to stay away from this end of the castle!" Cole hoarselyspat, looking at the slumped figure on his bed.

"Getting some fresh air my king?" Leroy growled.

"Get out! You make me sick." Cole shot back.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Leroy said with an evil smile.

"You are mad, I said get out!" Cole angrily said between his clenched teeth.

Leroy got a cowardly look in his eyes and scurried past Cole watching him all the way. Cole grabbed Leroy by the neck as he passed pulling Leroy to him.

"I only allow you to be here so the village people don't have to look at you." Cole warned and then threw Leroy into the hall. 

Cole looked at the slouched wretched sight of Leroy and then turned away shutting the door behindhim.

Cole only tolerated his uncle because he pitied him, and Leroy would cause trouble in the kingdom, if he roamed the streets. Leroy was so afraid of Cole, because Cole was brave and strong and Leroy cowered away from goodness and strength.

"I will get you boy!" Leroy said under his breath as he crawled back to his hole in the basement. The greed and hate had taken over Leroy and he appeared more like a wicked troll now.

Cole laid on his bed and a smile cracked the side of his mouth. He had a feeling that filled his whole body, a warm feeling, it was love. He had forgottenabout his uncle and now he was just thinking of Phoebe. The girl didn't give her name but the voice that was calling yelled for a Phoebe. That must be it, that must be the girl'sname. Girl, or something else, she didn't have big butterfly wings and she wasn't the size of a firefly like all of the knights told in their stories. But she was magic and she was different for sure. 

Cole was caught up in his thoughts and didn't notice Abe had opened the door and was calling to him.

"Hey, I didn't hear you open the door." Cole said raising his head over his body to look at Abe. 

"I heard you come back and so I came to see if you were alright." Abe said concerned.

"I'm alright you can go back to bed." Cole said laying his head back down, his insides were stillquivering.

Abe turned to walk out deep in thought about where Cole had been. Abe knew he went to the woods and was afraid of what he found.

*******

Phoebe woke up that next morning and her sisters were already out of the nest. She sat up and tried to collect her thoughts. The memory of the man was still fresh in her mind and she hoped her spell worked. She leaped out of the tree and flew to where she helped with the bud and sprite schooling. 

"Good morning sleepy head." Krista said as she flew up to Phoebe.

"I guess I needed a lot of rest." Phoebe said trying not to smile, while her insides were filled with joy and anxiety.

"What, did Patric pollinate you last night?" Krista said trying not to laugh.

Phoebe smiled pinching Krista playfully and then they started to laugh.

They helped the little ones with their weaving and then Phoebe and Krista flew to the waterfall where all the Pixies and Fairies hung out. 

*********

Cole woke up suddenly in his bed, soaked with sweat and the white satin sheetsbarely covering his naked body. The sheets were a mess and Cole sat up holding his head trying to make sense of the night. He looked out the window and then chuckled to himself before throwing the sheets aside and walking to his closet. 

Abe walked in and sat Cole's breakfast on the table in his room. 

"I thought you were going to sleep all morning!"

"Yes, I guess I was tiredfrom last night." Cole answered as he grabbed clothesfrom his closet.

"Last night?" Abe looked at Cole with worried concern in his voice.

"Yeah, it was very strange," Cole said as he sat on the bed.

Cole slipped his boots on and left the room tucking in his shirt as he shuffled down the stairs.

"Cole! What about your breakfast?" Abe shouted from the top of the stairs.

"You eat it, I have to go." Cole shouted without looking back. 

Cole ran out of the castle to the stables and grabbed a rope for his horse. One of the barn servants hurried to his aid bringing the saddle and headstall. The barn servants knew Cole saddled his own horse and liked to do things for himself. 

"I need my saddle bags and a blanket." Cole instructed while he ran a brush quickly over the horse, then saddled the tall muscular Buckskin.

"As you wish my king." The servant said bowing his head.

He brought Cole the gear and held the horse as Cole threw the bags on the horse and tied them down to the saddle. 

"Wheredo you run to my King?" The servant respectfully asked. 

Cole grabbed the reinsand mounted the long legged horse. The horse danced around, fired up and ready to bolt.

"I am not sure." Cole answered the servant and then gave the horse his head and he galloped out of the stables. 

The snapping of the horse's shoes on the stone path faded out as Cole rode onto the flat grassy meadow along the wood'sedge. Mud and grass flew up behind the horse as Cole nudged his sides forcing him to run faster with each stride.

Abe was drowned with thoughts as he watched Cole from the front gate. He was worried about the way Cole left on his horse in such a hurry. It appeared Cole was headed for the woods but why? What had happened last night? 

******

"Pheebs, are you coming?" One of the fairies yelled to her

"No, you go on without me." Phoebe yelled back with a wave.

Phoebe sat at the waterfall and watched while the group of fairies and pixies headed back to the village. 

"Phoebe, what is it?" Krista asked as she came to sit by her friend.

"I am just thinking about…stuff." She said hesitating.

"You mean Patric stuff?" 

"No, it's nothing really, go with Levi, have fun I just want to be alone for a while." Phoebe said smiling at her.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Krista said unsure why Phoebe wanted to stay.

"Yes sweetie! Now go have fun!" Phoebe nudged her.

Krista kissed Phoebe on her cheek and then flew off. 

Phoebe waited anxiously for the man to come back. She told herself if he believedit was a dream thenshe would never see him again, and if he believed it was real, than she would love him forever.

She was sitting onthe very spot on the rock where they kissed. 

Then something happened to break her thoughts. Something familiar, something that made her scream inside. The heartbeat, it was coming closer, she looked up across the lake, and there he was standing looking around. She lifted the magic and their eyes met across the water. 

Cole started to walk throughthe water to her and she did the same. When they reached each other their wet bodies smashed together as they embraced. Cole picked her up lifting her feet out of the water holding her tight.

"I knew you would return to me!" Phoebe whispered in his ear.

"I needed to see you." He said so glad to hold her in his arms again.

"I missed you." Phoebe said looking into his eyes. 

Cole smiled softly then cradled her in his armsand carried her to the water's edge, laying her down in the plush foliage. He ran his finger along her cheek and then down her neck. It made her tremble, and she had never felt such passion inflame her body.

"I have been waiting for you my whole life." Phoebe said between kisses.

"I want to stay here, in this place with you forever." Cole said helplessly as he kissed her neck.

Phoebe stopped then looked away and sighed. He turned her face back to his with a worried expression.

"What is it?" Cole tensed at her hesitation.

"I can't do this." Phoebe painfully admitted.

"We will find a way." Cole said assuring her, kissing her face again.

"I wish that were true, but my family needs me and..."

"What are you saying?" Cole said as his voice cracked.

"I am not sure. I want to be with you always and you are all I can think about." 

"But?" Cole didn't try to hide his dissapointment.

"I am not made for your world and you are not made for mine. We can't do this anymore after tonight you must forget about me Cole." Phoebe sadly pleaded.

" I will never see you again… No, no Phoebe, I couldn't live withoutyou." Cole pleaded.

"I cannotthink of a way." Phoebe said sadly

Cole sat up from the ground and restedhis arms on his knees leaving his back to Phoebe. Phoebe sat up and laid her head on Cole's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. Her touch made him tremble inside and he felt her warm body pressed comfortably against him. He leaned his head on hers and sighed deeply feeling the love for her flow inside of him. The passion Cole felt for her was deep and the love was strong. He needed her and he never wanted to be withouther now that he found her. 

Phoebe hesitated to tell him that she knew him as a boy, because she didn't want him to leave again. As a bud, Phoebe thought the young boy left because of her, but now that she was grown, she did not know what to think. All that she knew wasthat she needed him so badly, and she couldn't stay with him.

"What is it my love?" Phoebe whispered on his neck, sending chills down his body.

"I like that." He said smiling at her.

Phoebe smiled and moved in front of him.

"What is it that you like?" Phoebe asked smiling.

"The feeling of belonging to something. Something real that is mine, not something that I bought or inherited, or even fought for. Just something real that comes from deep inside, from my heart to yours." 

Phoebe could hear his heart racing, she took his hand and placed it over her heart.

"Touch me my love, my heart speaks the same as yours does. We are now one together...Forever." She whispered softly.

Cole pulled her to him and slowly kissed her with hungry passion. He burned for her and now the time was right. He slid the strap from her silk woven gown down her shoulder, kissing her neck and chest. Phoebe wanted this feeling inside of her to last forever. She rose to her knees in front of him as he ran his hands down her body. She watched him as he slid the other strap down her shoulder dropping her gown around her waist.. Cole looked at her bare breasts, then touched them gently. Phoebe liked how Cole was moving over her and looking at her. His lustful eyes made her want this from him all the more. 

"I love you Phoebe" Cole moaned in her ear.

"I love you too Cole" she uttered softly.

They rolled in the lush green and became one, they had a love that was forbidden and the odds were against them.

"Meet me here tomorrow night Phoebe I have to see you." Cole said holding her close.

"I cannot my love"

"Phoebe I have to see you again or I will die"

Phoebe looked up at Cole and seen the desperation in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me in my world alone." Cole pleaded.

"I will never leave you my love." Phoebe assured him before leaving his side and disappearing once again.

Cole became more quiet in the day and hurried off every night. Abe was concerned and knew he was in danger. Abe could sense something was coming but he didn't know what.

One night Cole entered the forest on his horse and jumped off his back as soon as they were out of sight from the castle. He ran to their meeting spot and waited for Phoebe. 

***********

"Phoebe, where are you going my dear?" Grams called from behind Phoebe as she was sneaking out of her nest.

"Oh, Grams, I was….going swimming!" Phoebe scrambled.

"It is the time to rest my dear, the moon is watching."

"Yes….Well…I just thought it would be…" Phoebe paused.

"Phoebe, you forget I have known you from a bud?" Grams gave her a half smile.

"Oh all right! I have met someone Grams. He is so wonderful and we are in love." Phoebe said hanging her head.

"You are not happy?" Grams asked.

"Yes, oh yes, I have never felt more safe and whole and…." Phoebe started to get tears in her eyes when she talked about her joy.

"Ok, I understand my dear, but why the tears?" Grams interrupted.

"Grams….He is human" Phoebe confessed.

Grams didn't know how to react to this. It was forbidden and yet Phoebe seemed so happy. After all, this had been done once before. A long time ago in the forest, there was a fairy that fell in love with a King, only the king did not know she was a fairy. The fairy feared to lose him if he knew. It could only be revealed if they believed in magic as well, and the king did not. There is always a price to pay for love and the fairy's price was she would die from a broken heart. When death came to her king, it would come to her as well.

"Grams we need your help, I need your help." Phoebe pleaded.

"You would give this up? All that you know and love? Your home, your sisters, friends?" Grams questioned.

"Grams, my whole life I waited for someone to come and find me, and rescue me. I have found what I have been searching for." Phoebe protested.

Grams gave her a long stare and then floated next to her, and wrapped her arms around Phoebe. Grams knew Phoebe had a mind of her own and she was a spirit that could not be tamed.

"You know what this means Phoebe?" Grams said pulling away. 

Phoebe nodded and reached for Grams hand.

"He's waiting, follow me" Phoebe said as her and Grams flew to the meeting place.

********

Back at the castle Leroy was pacing back and forth in the dungeon cellar. He was very familiar with the forest and it's magic. He had laid low all these years and waited for the time to take revenge on his nephew and claim what he thought belonged to him. "I will have the throne and this land and he will suffer the way I did all these years!" Leroy growled. "Just wait until I have what he cares the most about…"

********

"Cole, open your eye love" Phoebe whispered as she touched Cole's shoulder.

Cole sleepily opened his eyes and reached for Phoebe pulling her to him. He kissed her shoulder and rested his cheekon it. Then he realized there was someone else with them. He looked up and saw the light that glowed from Gram's wings and stood up pulling Phoebe with him.

"Don't be frightened, this is Grams and she is going to help us" Phoebe assured Cole by putting her hand on his cheek. 

He looked down at her and then they both looked at Grams.

"Grams your wings, what is it?" Phoebe said in a frightened voice.

"There is evil coming we must hurry."

Cole and Phoebe knelt down on their knees in front of Grams. Cole took Phoebe's hand and put his other arm around her. 

"I love you Phoebe" Cole whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Cole" she whispered back.

Grams hurried with the marriage ceremony and gave her blessing. Cole got up and went for his horse and Grams knelt down by Phoebe. Grams held Phoebe tight and Phoebe did the same. "I hope you will not suffer for this." Grams whispered 

Cole walked back to them with the horse. 

"Hurry, you must go now, or they will catch you." Grams warned.

"Who?" Cole asked confused.

"The trolls, I am human now and I'm vulnerable." Phoebe said half ashamed.

"Trolls?" Cole shot back.

"Yes, now hurry no time to explain…Go, go!" Grams shooed.

Cole took Phoebe and lifted her on the horse and then jumped on behind her. Hespun the horse around and Phoebe reached her hand to Grams. Grams touched her hand and then the horse spun again and bolted for the clearing. Grams watched as they rodeaway and she feared her decision.

"What have I done" she said to herself. She turned to fly back to the village but before she could a net was thrown over her and she fell to the ground. She couldn't see and she couldn't use her magic because her wings were bound in the net. 

She was being dragged along and there was nothing she could do.

"Master will be pleased" a strangled roughvoice said. 

********

Cole slowed the horse to a walk. He leaned into Phoebe's neck and kissed it softly. He tightened his grip around her waist and smiled at her satisfaction. Phoebe held Cole's arms around her waist and sighed pleasantly. She shut her eyes and took a deep shaky breath of excitement.

"Cole?" She softly said breathing out

"Yes…" He teased while trailing her neck with his lips

"Where are you taking me my love?"

Cole pulled on the reins and stopped the horse. He slid off the back of the horse and walked around to Phoebe who was still sitting side saddle and smiling down at him. He reached up and took her waist, and she felt his strength as he lowered her down from the horse like she was a feather. He was towering over her and Phoebe felt over powered by him. She looked into his blue eyes and admired how handsome he looked in the light of the flaming orange evening sky. His eyes buried into her soul and made her feel weak with passion. His eye brows were like charcoal lines drawn above his eyes. His sharp features werewhat she remembered about him as a boy in the woods so long ago.

She felt so complete and she liked her new sensations that filled inside her stomach. She had never felt these feelings before and she would have to get used to her human thoughts and emotions.

"I want to show you something" Cole said as he slowly slid a white scarf around her eyes and tied it gently. He picked her up cradling her in his arms. She wrappedher arms around his neck as he walked through the trees and ducked under branches to get to the edge of the cliff. Phoebe had a smile on her lips as she wondered where he was taking her.

"You smile like you can see through my blind fold" he said sarcastically.

"I smile like I am wondering what is next" Phoebe laughed.

"You'll see just a little farther." 

********

"Prue, Piper, wake up!" Krista whispered.

"Phoebe?" Prue sleepily answered rising up and stretching.

"No! It's Krista! Phoebe is gone and so is Grams, I have looked everywhere and they are not to be found." Krista said almost in a panic.

"Ok, ah, did you check the waterfall?" Prue said putting her hand on her tired eyes.

"Yes! She is no where! And Grams too!" 

"Ok, calm down Krista…Piper wake up…wake up! Phoebe is gone." Prue said as she shook Piper.

"What? Why? Who? Where? When?" Piper rambled as she wokeup.

"Phoebe! She and Grams are gone!" Krista said half annoyed. 

********

"Ok, are you ready?" Cole said facing Phoebe.

"Yes, yes!" Phoebe laughed.

Cole unwrapped her eyes and she blinked before she saw the sight that took her breath away. On the cliff where they stood Phoebe could see the entire Kingdom. The wind blew through her long dark hair and her brown eyes sparkled in the evening sky. She was over whelmed with emotion and she softly slid her arms around Cole. 

"It's yours" Cole softly said after watching her reaction to the sight.

Phoebe was at a loss for words. The sight was so beautiful and now that she was human, she had to find a way to deal with her new feelings. A tear rolled down her face, and she reached up to touch her cheek. She wiped the tear and looked at it. Cole looked down at her and he felt his insides tense in fear that Phoebe regretted her decision to join him. 

"Phoebe?" He said frowning down at her.

"I am not used to these new things that are happening to me." She managed. 

"Phoebe are you sorry?" He asked afraid of the answer.

Phoebe looked up at him and nestled closer to him, and put her lips on his. 

"No my love, I just wish I didn't have to hurt my family to be happy." 

Cole felt like he could not live with out her now and she had become his whole life. 

They stood on the cliff and held each other, looking out on the kingdom with the wind blowing threw their souls. It would be a new beginning and a new life. But what they didn't know was that Leroy had other plans. 


	3. ch3

****

Chapter 3

Prue and Piper were following close behind Krista as they flew through the woods. They got to the waterfall and there was no sign of Phoebe or Grams.

"Wait, here…look!" Prue shouted

"What did you find?" Piper asked

"It's….Gram's ring" Krista said picking it up.

"It can't be, let me…" Piper didn't finish, she could see when she looked closer that it was Gram's ring and there were drag marks in the soft grass, she knew something was terribly wrong.

"Trolls!" Prue cursed.

"We must get help, if trolls did take them we are going to need help from the village" Piper said.

"There is no time we must move now, by the looks of these drag marks, they have been gone a while and could be in great danger. That is if we are not too late." Prue said in a stern voice.

"Wait, there is something you must know…." Krista admitted.

"Spill it!" Prue said casting a frown at Piper then to Krista.

"Well, for the last few nights I have followed Phoebe…"

"Followed? Where?" Piper spat.

"Let her finish Piper. Go on Krista." 

"I followed her and…She has met someone…a human…"

"What!" Prue and Piper shouted together.

"Wait, he is not just any human, he is the one Phoebe had a bug for when we were younger. Remember the boy that swam in just his skin? Phoebe does not know I followed her. It is the King" Krista shyly admitted.

"Oh, you are not serious?" Prue scolded.

"I'm afraid so" Krista painfully said with a frown.

"So if you have been her little shadow, then where were you when the trolls dragged her off? Hah?" Piper shouted

"That is the thing, I didn't see her tonight and when I woke up she was already gone, but I have a feeling the trolls are not the thing that dragged her off."

"The King" Prue said quietly looking at Piper.

"We have to get her back Prue" Piper snapped.

"Come with me, I think I know where to find her. Krista you go to the village and tell everyone what has happened, tell them we have gone for Phoebe and send them for Grams" Prue instructed.

Krista gave the ring to Prue and headed back to the village to get help.

"Come on Piper, we have to get Phoebe back." Prue said as she took Piper's hand and ledher through the trees.

"Prue, how do you know how to get in the castle?" 

"Remember when she was young and that boy would come into the forest? Phoebe would watch him for hours and she liked him so much she wrote a spell for him."

"I remember, but do you think he could be the one?" 

"I know he is the one." Prue said 

"How?" 

"Because look" Prue said holding out the ring.

"Yeah, it's Gram's ring so what?" Piper said confused.

"Remember…. the story…. about Sara and her son?" Prue spat impatiently.

Piper gasped. "You think he is the one?" Piper finished.

"Who else? If Phoebe's spell played out, he is the only one that could have found her because he is the only one she would have revealed herselfto."

Just then Prue and Piper were snatched up and their wings were bound. 

"Get off of me you slimy little creeps!" Prue shouted.

"Ouch! That is my hair!" Piper yelled as she and Prue werestuffed into large nets and dragged off by many small ugly trolls.

********

Cole and Phoebe galloped on the horse across the bridge and through the front gates to the stables along the out side of the castle. The servants rushed to them and when they saw Phoebe they froze and knelt down to bow to her. Her beauty stunned then and she was different fromthe other princesses that came looking to marry Cole. 

Cole jumped off the horse and handed the reins off to the stable boy. He reached up and helped Phoebe off the horse. Her human legs where still shaky and she wasn't used to not having her wings to fly.

"Hello there my name is Phoebe" She kindly said to the young boy that was trying not to stare at her.

"Hi…Are you the new Queen my lady?" The boy said.

"Yes, she is now close your mouth son and water my horse would ya?" Cole said smiling at him and rubbing the top of the boy's head teasing him.

"Is he your son?" Phoebe asked nervously

"No, no, I just call him that" Cole answered chuckling at her and pulling her to him and brushing his lips on hers.

"I am going to have to get usedto your world and the way you do and say things." Phoebe said in between kisses.

Phoebe could feel him wanting her as his kisses got more passionate and his fingers griped the curves on her body.

"I want to take you to my room and throw you on my bed right now Phoebe" Cole moaned.

"What is stopping you my king?" Phoebe said in a seductive voice.

Cole pulled away and tried to catch his breath. He looked into her eyes with a serious look and then he shut them and put his forehead to hers.

"What is it my love?" She said putting her hands on his face forcing him to look at her.

"Phoebe, please do not ever leave me." He whispered.

"How did you know I was worried I…"

"I can see it in your eyes Phoebe. Your eyes never lie."

"I am sorry I just worry about Grams and my sisters." Phoebe smiled and then went on " And Krista and my village and…" Cole interrupted her before she could finish.

"Ok, you have thought of everyone but you. What is it that you want Phoebe?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I want you Cole" She whispered. 

********

"Piper can you hear me?" Prue yelled as she woke up in the pitch black.

Her wrists were bound tothe wall on each side of her with chains. She could not see through the dark with out moon light.

"Prue? Is that you?" Piper answered weakly.

"Yes, I cannot see and my wrists are bound. Are you ok?" 

"My head hurts and I feel some thing warm running down my face. Prue I'm scared."

"Don't worry Piper I will get us out of this." Prue said jerking on the chains.

Just then the door slowly crept open and Leroy shuffled in. He lit a match and the girls squinted at the light he held in their faces.

"I thought you would have come sooner." He growled.

"What are you talking about troll!" Prue snapped.

"The old one and your sister, she is truly a sight your sister." Leroy taunted.

"Where are Grams and Phoebe! What have you done?"" Piper yelled angrily. 

"He just sealed his own death!" Prue said seriously.

"Your Grams escaped but your sister did not" Leroy hissed.

Leroy quickly shuffled over to Prue and held the light in her face. The stench of Leroy and the sight of him was so wicked thatPrue had to turn away and she could not look him in the face.

"What's the matter precious too ugly to look at?" Spit shot out of his mouth as he talked.

"Trolls never were my thing, especially ones that spit on me." Prue said sarcastically.

"Who are you?" Piper shouted.

Leroy turned to her and smiled before quickly shuffling out of the cellar and slamming the door.

"Hey! Hey! Come back here you sick… hideous… coward!" Piper shouted trying to break free.

"Piper, see if you can senseGrams or Phoebe and I'll work on getting us out of here."

"How do you expect me to do that Prue!" Piper spat.

"I don't know, use your power." 

"I cannot Prue, I cannot tap in, we are not in our world."

"Yes we are Piper, our worlds are some how connected. Remember Grams telling us about how it all started? Long ago we usedto live together in peace and then the men started to get greedy and sick. That is what tore the world apart and the evil at heart, turned to trolls and the elves and fairies and pixies had to fight against them. We lost because the greed and hate flowed so strong in the veins of evil and our kind had to retreat to a world all it's own. But we could not stop the trolls because they also had power but as long as there was good magic, they couldn't come near us. Until one crossed over."

"Prue, Phoebe has crossed over to evil?" 

"No, but she has crossed over to this world, and that opened the door for evil. And now that the door is open,we are vulnerable. But we have not lost our powers. " Prue explained.

Prue and Piper closed their eyes tapping into their powers, and soon they felt the wave of power flush through their bodies and theirchains melted to the floor. Prue and Piper concentrated once more and flung the locked door open. They spun their wings and quietly flew down the hall that was litwith fire torches.

******** 

"Phoebe?" Cole said as he woke up focusing his eyes on her through the white sheers that separated the room from the balcony. He rose sleepily from thebed and walked over to the stone arch way and lifted the sheers that ruffled in the wind behind Phoebe. Phoebe stood in the moonlight gazing at the forest. Her long silk gown rippled in the wind and the stars sparkled on her long shiny hair. He slid his arms around her waist from behind and held her tight. He kissed her long soft neck and she could feel his warm inviting body against her back. 

"My, it is cold tonight…Phoebe?…What is it?"

"I am not sure, I had this dream." Phoebe said tilting her neck to the side as he trailed his lips along her neck.

"What did you see?" He asked putting his cheek on hers.

"I saw our worlds being destroyed and my people fleeing in terror….And Grams….Grams was standing in the middle of it all…She was calling to me butthere was no sound coming from her lips…only silent words….and there was so much blood….but all the time I was trying to find you.

"Don't worry love you are safe with me. Come to bed it was only a dream."

"I am sorry Cole, maybe I should go back, I have not felt right since I have been here with you."

"I thought you loved me Phoebe?" He said trying to hide his sudden anger. He felt terrified at the thought of losing Phoebe.

"Yes! I do love you…. but I cannot stay and live this fairytale forever. I was not thinking straight and we are in danger because of it!" Phoebe started to raise her voice.

"Phoebe it was just a dream and it wasn't real!" Cole pleaded.

"I have been so selfish in coming here with you and wanting something that was not supposedto be….I'm sorry I must go…" She whispered sadly and started to walk off.

Cole grabbed Phoebe's arm and spun her around. Heripped the strap on her gown and made her face him straight on. He grabbed her shoulders and over powered her resistance.

"Don't you see…Don't you see…. I cannot live withoutyou! I am nothing withoutyou! It is more dangerous for our worlds if you leave me now! I need you Phoebe!" He shouted in a fierce voice while tears started to fill his desperate eyes.

Cole spoke with such emotion and tense passion that Phoebe suddenly came to tears and she got weak at her knees. Cole wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Phoebe could feel him trembling and she wrapped her arms around him too. He closed his eyes and moaned trying to clear his head then he pulled back and held Phoebe's face with his hands and wiped away her tears. 

She was swept away again by his passion for her and it made her realize how much she loved and needed him. She put her hands on his face and passionately kissed his inviting mouth. He moaned and he felt his tension turn to desire. Her ripped gown barely covered her left breast and it enticed him even more. He scooped her up and carried her to the large bed and laid her down. His body laid heavy on top of her and she could feel his heart racing. His lips melted on her neck as she was engulfed with desire and passion.

*********

"Stop! Look!" Prue whispered as she grabbed Piper and pulled her down. 

The girls watched over the rock wall at a group of trolls fighting over food and arguingover stuff the girls could not make out. They seemed to be at a gathering of some kind. In the middle of the room looked to be the leader. The hideous troll that visited them earlier in the chamber. The leader was Leroy.

"What do you think is going on Prue?" Piper whispered

"I do not know but it is not good" Prue whispered back.

Just then the girls felt someone grab their shoulders and they froze.

*********

"What are we going to do?" Krista asked the council of Pixies and Elves that huddled in a circle after Krista told them what happened.

"We must fight!" Patric shouted.

"No! That is why we are separate, because there are too many of them and we had to retreat all those moons ago." Malachi, one of the older elves spoke up.

"What about Grams and Phoebe and Prue and Piper? Remember them?" Levi added as he held Krista in his arms trying to comfort her.

"Grams can take care of herself and she will meet us in the Haven and as for the sisters, we cannot help them. It is out of our hands." Sam said, also an older elf.

"We must go before they find the village…. Hayes, Troxel, Seth, Jason, round up the white dragons and prepare the villagers to move out." Malachi instructed to the group of pixies and elves.

"No! We must help them! We have to fight, or they will die!" Patric pleaded with the council.

"If we fight we will all die! Now help the villagers Patric, we need all the help we have to find safety. Sam warned.

"No! I will go alone if no one will help me" Patric argued. 

"Patric, we want to help but there is more than Phoebe at stake here." Seth, one of the Pixies argued.

"My brother, we have known each other a long time and I would help you but the village needs me as well." Hayes calmly said putting his hand on Patric's shoulder.

Patric flung Hayes's hand away and Levi jumped between them.

"Patric, this is not the way" Levi tried to calm him.

"How dare you call me brother when you are only worried about yourself!" Patric yelled over Levi.

Hayes looked at Patric in pity and turned to walk away. All the villagers were alerted now and starting to swiftlymove from the village.

Patric, Levi and Krista where the only ones standing watching the village glow as it moved out. 

"I guess it is just us now" Krista sadly said.

"We must hurry it is getting late" Levi said and they headed for the castle with Krista leading the way.

*********

Cole laid on Phoebe's chest and she twistedhis head of black velvet curls around her finger. He stroked her smooth satin legs from her mid thigh to her calf. His large hands made her legs look very small. He was such a masculine man and she was a small petite woman. The satin sheet only covered small parts of their bodies and the rest were exposed to the night breeze that howledthrough the balcony into the bedroom. 

"Phoebe…."

"Cole don't….I'm sorry….I just…"

"No, Phoebe that is not what I was going to say." Cole paused while Phoebe waited silently

"I need you so much and I will never give up on our love….but if you need to go back I will understand and I will help you with what ever I can." Cole finished in a sad and low roughwhisper.

Phoebe looked down at him and he raised his head to look into her eyes. Phoebe could see his pain and she hurt inside but she knew what she had to do. As much as she wanted to stay, she could not. The risk toher people was too great and her love had to be put aside. Her passion and love burned inside of her and she wanted more than anything to stay, but the call from her world was too strong. She leaned down and kissed Cole. He could feel her slipping away and there was nothing he could do.

Phoebe slipped out of bed and dressed. She headed for the balcony and stopped at the arch way. The sheers fluttered in the wind and wrapped around her as she stood there. She looked back at Cole and saw him laying with the sheets only covering his waist. He looked at the arch way and stared at Phoebe. Their eyes danced painfully and then she turned away leaping off the balcony. It felt like a knife stabbing his heart when she left thebedroom. Cole slowly laid back down and stared at the ceiling. He was withoutthe one thing he cared about and there was no getting her back.

**********

"Grams! You scared us to death!" Piper whispered.

"Grams, are you alright?" Prue whispered. 

"Grams we found your ring and we thought…" Piper paused

"Oh, girls you know me better than that. Where is my ring? Leroy never could catch me." Grams said looking down at the commotion.

Prue pulled the ring out of the small pouch in her gown and gave it to Grams.

"Grams, your ring, it glows" Piper said nervously.

"Yes danger is everywhere. Girls, I am so sorry about all this, this is all my fault."

"Grams how could you let Phoebe cross over?" Piper said.

"It was her own will, and I'm afraid I could not stop her, she will learn her own way."

"But Grams she is vulnerable, she is not as old as us and her powers are new." Prue pleaded.

"You underestimate your sister's magic. She has a gift that is rare, and there has been a few of us in centuries." 

"Grams, what gift do you speak of?" Prue asked.

"The gift to transform from one world to another. To become human or immortal atanytime." Grams said.

"I am not sure what you mean Grams?" Piper asked.

"She means Phoebe transformed into a human on her own." Prue whispered looking away.

"WHAT?" Piper almost shouted.

Prue and Grams both grabbed for Piper's mouth.

"Shhhhh!!!!!" Prue whispered.

"It's too late, they have already heard" Grams said as she peered over the stone wall and saw the trolls scrambling around to see what the noise was.

"Quickly girls, we must go now!" Grams said gathering the girls and swiftly flutteringdown the hall to exit the castle. 

********

Phoebe reached the woods edge and glanced back to the castle. She could feel Cole's heart in pain and she turned to go back but just then she felt someone grab her and cover her mouth. She struggled and then screamed between the fingers on her lips.

"Phoebe! It is just me." A familiar voice whispered against her ear.

"Patric!" Phoebe sighed in relief. 

"Phoebe, are you hurt?" another familiar voice asked coming out of the dark pulling the hood of the disguised cloak down to her shoulders.

"Krista" Phoebe whispered glad to see her friend.

"Pheebs you scared us!" Levi said coming out of the dark as well.

"I am sorry I left but I am here now." Phoebe said as she hung her head in sadness. "Come,let us return home." She finished.

"Home? Phoebe, you do not know?" Patric said in surprise.

"What is it?" Phoebe curiously asked.

"Honey, the village moved to the Haven and your sisters went to find you and Grams." Krista said touching Phoebe's arm.

"What do you mean Grams? And the village only moves if there is…." Phoebe stopped herself.

"Danger, yes, the trolls have moved into the castle and are taking over." Levi said.

"Castle, trolls…? Cole!" Phoebe said as she turned to flutter back to the castle.

Patric tackled her and they fell to the ground.

"Are you crazy? I will not let you go back there!" Patric scolded.

"Patric! Please! Let me go! I must help him!" Phoebe shouted while struggling out from under him. 

"Phoebe, please, we cannot go back there!" Krista pleaded softly.

"You said Grams, where is she?" Phoebe said as tears started to roll down her face.

"Look, her face…" Levi said "The tears of a human."

Patric walked up to Phoebe and looked into her eyes. He could see her pain and desperation and heloved her so much it hurt for him to see this. He wiped her face and held his hand on her cheek.

"Grams has been captured and your sisters went to get her. They too are at the castle." He finished in a solemn voice.

"Please, help us Patric." Phoebe pleaded starting to sob.

Patric nodded and turned and walked over to Krista and Levi.

"I cannot let her go alone…. and I cannot make her stay. I have to help her and ifyou and Krista want to go to the Haven we will understand." Patric whispered.

"We will help Patric, I love her too." Krista said.

Patric looked at Krista and nodded. He walked over to Phoebe who was pacing in the grass wiping her tears and looking at the castle in the distance. He grabbed her gently by the arm and told her they would help. Phoebe hugged him and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Krista saw Phoebe and Patric and sheand Levi started ahead of them. 

"Your love for him flows though your veins I can feel it." Patric resentfully said.

Phoebe looked at him and she did not know what to say. She reached out to touch his hand and he grabbed it and pulled her to him and lustfully stared into her eyes. Phoebe was dazedand did not know how to respond.

"Patric…I…" Phoebe stuttered.

Patric leaned in and kissed Phoebe's lips hard. Phoebe froze and frowned at his kiss. He pulled away and looked at her. She could not look him in the eye and she turned her back to him. He pressed his body against hers and the sweet smell of her drove him crazy inside. 

"Please Patric, my love is for Cole and Cole alone." She said turning back to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Phoebe, and now I am certain." He said coldly and brushing past her.

Phoebe stood there and she wanted to cry. Patric stopped and turned back after he got control of his jealousy. He reached for her hand.

"Come on, your true love needs your help." Patric said giving her a half smile trying to hide his pain.

Phoebe's face brightened and she took his hand and they ran to catch Levi and Krista.

*********

Cole laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. The love of his life had slipped away and now he was alone again. He had been so happy with Phoebe, was it all a dream? Did he dream her up? He must have, because he was too happy for it to be real. Cole was lost in his thoughts when a frantic knock at his door startled him. 

"Go away!" Cole shouted from the bed.

"It is me my king!" Abe's said in a distressed voice through the large door.

Cole gave an irritated sigh and then walked to the door holding a sheet around his waist. He opened the door and saw Abe holding his belly with blood running through his fingers.

"What in the devil…?" Cole franticly gasped catching Abe as he fell into Cole's arms. 

Cole cradled the frail old man in his arms and carried him to the bed slamming the door behind him with his foot. He carefully laid Abe flat on the bed. Abe was coughing bloodout of his mouth. Cole slipped on some white cotton pants and tied the draw strings. He put the sheet on Abe's stomach trying to stop the bleeding. Cole's hands were shaking as he put pressure on Abe's stomach. 

"It is too late for me boy, I cannot feel the pain anymore." Abe calmly whispered.

"Who did this to you my friend" Cole whispered in shock.

"My king, your castle…..your uncle leads them…" Abe tried to talk between coughing and spitting.

"Shhh…just rest old friend, you are going to be ok, I will find help!" Cole said as tears came to his eyes.

Cole got up to go get help and Abe grabbed his hand. Cole knelt back down to the dyingman. Abe slipped something into Cole's hand and smiled. Cole looked in his hand and it was a piece of old tattered cloth and Cole looked at Abe confused. Abe coughed again and his breathing became more and more shallow. Cole looked at the cloth again and he felt warm inside. He recognized the cloth, it was a piece of his mother's dress that Abe held onto all these years. Cole looked at Abe and he smiled.

"I loved her too my friend" Cole said touching the old man'ssweaty forehead. Abe smiled and shut his eyes. A tear rolled down his black face and he looked at Cole again.

"Please… forgive me boy…I could not save her" Abe strained.

"Who?" Cole asked quietly.

"Your queen."

"Phoebe? Abe…Abe…Abe…!" Cole shouted as the old man's eyes turned to glass and he slipped away.

Cole turned and slid down the bed sitting on the floor. He looked at the cloth and the tears came again. His best friend, the man that took care of him since he was a baby was dead, And Phoebe was gone. He put the cloth to his wet face and tried to find some comfort. Just then a bright light came to his room. 

"Phoebe, are you there" He hoarsely whispered hiding his eyes from the blinding light. 

"No my son, do not be afraid" a soft and beautiful voice said. 

The voice was so beautiful it was like a song. Cole looked up adjusting his eyes to the light. He could not believe what he saw. His mother and father stood there smiling at him. They were beautiful all dressed in fine white linens. Their hair shined and theireyes sparkled with love. Cole stood to his feet and walked to them. He reached out but they couldn't be touched. 

"We have come to help you" William said in a strong voice.

"Father, mother, I…" Cole could not find words."

"My son, you are so handsome just like your father." Sara softly said.

"What shall I do, I do not know where to go from here." Cole said feeling his knees weak.

Sara walked over to the bed where Abe laid and kissed his forehead. 

"It has been a long time old friend" She whispered.

She walked over to Cole and looked at him. He felt like he was a child again seeing his family. It had been so long and he tried to forget them pushing the hurt away.

"I am so sorry you are sad my son, you have been through a lot of pain and it hurts me." she frowned then she continued, 

"There is something that I never told you…You have a gift, the same as I did. You are magical my son, and your passion makes you more great than even I. Your love for Phoebe is unbreakable and the goodness flows through you making you very powerful. You have already shown you can rule a kingdom all on your own, now show us that you can find peace with yourself."

"Mother, Phoebe is gone and I know nothing of magic." Cole pleaded

"My son, you must destroy the only thing that is keeping you from your happiness." William said 

"What is that father?"

"Cole, you must find where the evil root lies. I am sorry I never took care of this sooner, now it is up to you." William said

"Leroy" Cole whispered. 

"You must find the magic inside yourself my son. Then you can find your happiness." Sara said softly.

William walked over to the bed and scooped Abe's lifeless body in his arms. 

"We will take care of him son" Sara said kindly "Remember son, you are never alone we are always with you." 

"You have greatness in your blood son, do not let it go to waste" William said standing with Sara and holding Abe.

"We love you very much Cole and we are very proud…and it is not too late, she still loves and needs you" Sara said smiling at Cole. 

"Now go save your kingdom son, it is in sudden danger and so it your true love" William said and as quickly as they appeared they were gone. 

Cole took a deep breath and walked to the arch stepping out onto the balcony. He looked down at his kingdom and saw destruction. The trolls were terrorizing the villagers and his knights were trying to fight them. There were houses on fire and blood shed everywhere. Up ahead leaving the castle's edge Leroy and more trolls had a string of prisoners that were being led into the near by hills. Cole saw Phoebe among the prisoners. 

"Phoebe" He whispered.

He felt his blood start to pump violently through his veins and he felt the power start to fill his body. He ran for his sword and jumped off the balcony. His muscular body landed on a group of trolls, and he quickly swung his sword slaying them. The fighting solders saw the king and got behind him. The trolls trembled and started to scatter retreating in fear. Cole's presence was over powering and the solders followed him as they ran through the village slaying the trolls. Cole fought with such passion and greatness that it made the soldiers fight stronger and they were inspired by the king and his power. They fought to the edge of the village and Cole turned to his men. He stood withouta scratch on him and fire raging from his eyes. His body wet with sweat and his teeth clenched.

"I will go on alone, you musthelp the wounded villagers. Put them in the castle until their homes are repaired, and give them what they need to be comfortable. I will return" Cole bravely spoke to his men before turning and running quickly through the tall grass and small trees. 

He ran faster and faster and his speed was unstoppable. The passion and fight that drove him to his true love was dangerous.

*********

Leroy pushed Phoebe along in front of him.Leroy wanted distance between her and the others.

The rest of the trolls lead a string of rope with Prue, Piper, Grams, Patric, Levi, and Krista tied in a line along the rope. Their wrists were tied tight and the girl's wings were bound. Leroy wanted to kill all the others and keep Phoebe for revenge. 

"Do not stop walking Fairy!" oneof the trolls snarled at Prue.

"Back off troll!" Prue shouted back. 

The troll snapped a whip at her and clubbed her in the thighs with a stick. Prue fell to the ground in pain but did not make a peep.

"Stop this! Stop now!" Piper shouted 

Phoebe stopped walking and looked back at the commotion. "Prue, Piper" she shouted.

Leroy pushed her on and jabbed at her to move forward. "Please what is it that you want with us?" Phoebe pleaded.

Leroy smiled at her and stopped her. He came close to her face and walked around her stalking her like prey. He touched her neck and she turned from him. He pushed her to move on, they were reaching the top of the cliff.

*******

Cole could see them nearing the top of the ridge. He ran to the bottom of the string and started slashing the trolls. Leroy and Phoebe stopped at the commotion and Leroy saw Cole attacking the trolls.

"Cole" Phoebe said as she could see him at a distance.

Leroy grabbed her putting a knife to her throat and dragged her up the cliff. Phoebe screamed Cole's name and Cole stopped to look in her direction but she was not in sight. Just then one of the trolls stabbed Cole in the side bringing him to his knees, he grunted in pain. Levi ran up to the troll and choked him with his bondages. Patric grabbed a sword from one of the lifeless trolls and cut the girls and Grams free. By that time Levi had freed Krista and himself. Cole pulled the sword from his side and started after Phoebe. Levi and Patric started to fight the rest of the trolls that were coming from the castle. 

"Girls, grab their weapons, we must help." Grams said pointing to the dead trolls.

The girls picked up weapons from the ground and the trolls to join Levi and Patric in the battle.

*******

"Leroy, let her go!" Cole shouted at his uncle as he caught up to them. Leroy and Phoebe were at the edge of the cliff with their backs to Cole. Leroy spun around and he held Phoebe in front of him atknife point.

"Don't come any closer boy or your queen dies." Leroy snarled.

"I said let her go" Cole growled standing with his teeth clenched and blood running from his side. 

The sweat beaded offhis body and he had black soot marks from the fires on his chest and face and arms. His pants were torn and he had blood stains on them. The whites of his eyes and teeth glowed from his soot stained face.

"You think you can have it all do you boy?" Leroy mocked.

Cole headed at Leroy and Phoebe with his sword clenched in his hand. The rage inside of him showed through his eyes.

"No, no I will kill her for sure, just like I killed your sweet mother and father." Leroy said tightening the grip on Phoebe and holding the knife closer to her throat. 

Cole looked into Phoebe's frightened eyes and it hurt deeply. He gave her a look of desperation and then focused back on Leroy.

"My sword has the blood of many trolls but your blood will be the most deserved!" Cole said between his clenched teeth.

"I killed your father and your mother died of a broken heart and so shall you boy" Leroy scowled. "You see boy, the throne should have been mine and instead it went to you. That black servant was on to me and protected you, or you would have been as dead as they are and I would be king!" Leroy shouted with hate.

"This has nothing to do with her, let her go!" Cole shouted

"Oh yes, this has everything to do with her, you can't have it all" Leroy said as he licked Phoebe's cheek and buried the knife into her stomach.

Phoebe gasped and fell to her hands and knees on the ground.

"NO!" Cole shouted as he ran up to her and grabbed her into his arms. Leroy hovered over them and raised his knife to Cole's back. Suddenly Leroy felt a sharp sting to his throat and he fell to the ground in a heap. Patric stood with a bloody sword over the body. The others formed a circle around Cole and Phoebe. Tears ran from Cole's face as he held her close.

"Phoebe…Phoebe! Please, I need you, don't die, I love you!" Cole sobbed.

Phoebe began to gasp for air and her eyes became wild. Cole became desperate. He scooped her up and carried her down the hill. Phoebe was slipping away and Grams held the terrified sisters in her arms. Patric and Krista and Levi watched Cole as he walked away with Phoebe dangling in his arms.

****


	4. ch4

****

Chapter 4

Back thunder clouds started to swarm the kingdom and the people could feel a change in the air. The town's people worked together with the soldiers to clean up and restore the village. They carted dead bloody trolls away, and dumped them into the roaring fire that they used to dispose the wreckage. They buried the dead knights and towns people and tended tothe wounded ones. Everyone was tiredand weary but they worked hard and waited for their King to return.

*********

Colestarted to feel the sting of the wound on his side but he ignored it. He was trying to keep Phoebe from drifting away but he was running out of time.

"Phoebe, open your eyes, we are almost there" Cole hoarsely pleaded as tears streaked his face.

Cole held her in his arms and cuddled her face under his neck while he walked down the hill. He brought her to a meadow that was surrounded with wild flowers and blooming trees. His weak knees got the best of him and they gave out. He fell to his knees butstill held Phoebe tight in his arms. He got back up and walked a few more steps but his knees gave out again. His stab wound was gushing blood now and he felt light headed, but he fought against it and laid Phoebe in the grass. He gently brushed her long curls from her face and touched her soft cheek. She was cold and he tried to warm her by rubbing her hands. The rain started to come down and Cole leaned over her to shelter her. It started to pour and Cole looked into the sky. He was soaked in seconds and the blood ran with the water down his side. Water dripped from the ends of his hair and nose and ran off his muscular back down his arms, but he still tried to shield Phoebe. He loved her so much and he couldn't give up. 

Phoebe blinked her eyes and she tried to look at him but she could barely open her heavy eyes. 

"Cole, I love you"

"I love you too Phoebe, just hold on a little longer" He whispered. 

He felt so helpless inside and he needed some help. What he needed was beyond his power. A light glowed around Phoebe's back and the markings on her neck reappeared. She was transforming back into a fairy. Cole watched as her body glowed and he remembered his mother did the same before she died. His mother had never told him that she was a fairy, but he now realized that was her secret she kept safe. 

*******

"We are losing!" Levi shouted 

The violent storm was raging, the rain pouredback and forth, shifting with the wind.

"There aremore coming up the hill Prue!" Piper shouted shielding her face from the stinging rain.

"Keep fighting Piper! Do not give up!" Prue shouted slipping and sliding in the mud.

"Krista!" Levi shouted as he saw Krista being strangled by a troll. 

Levi ran over to her and slashed the troll through the heart and helped Krista to her feet.

"Are you alright? Can you still fight?" Levi softly asked

"Yes, but Levi I cannot see Grams anywhere?" Krista said picking up her sword off the ground.

"Patric! Where is Grams?" Levi shouted.

"She wandered into the woods I think?" Patric shouted fighting a troll

Prue and Piper fought together againstanother troll. 

"Look, there!" Prue yelled 

They looked at the bottom of the mountain side and there was an army of knights on white horses charging up the mountain. Seeing the force of soldiers brought a new wave of hope. The army reached them and stood with Patric and Levi to fight. 

"Are you ok my lady?" The lead knight asked Prue as he jumped off his horse and ran to her.

"Yes, thank you sir" Prue said as the knight helped her fight against a troll.

He killed the troll and then took Prue by the hand leading her over to his horse. She could not see his face through his armor. The knight lifted Prue on his horse. The knight looked at Prue for a moment while his hand was still rested on her thigh and then he went back to fighting. She watched the knight for just a moment and then looked for Krista and Piper. She franticly looked about the fighting mob and spotted them with another knight. 

"Here, get on my horse and he will keep you safe." The knight said as he gently took Piper's hand. 

He lifted her up and then helifted Krista up behind her. He looked up at Piper through the small holes in his helmet and touched her hand.

"You are very brave" He said as he went on to fight.

"Piper, Piper!" We must go to cover like they said" Krista nudged Piper who was in a daze at her knight in shinning armor.

"Oh, oh, get!" She nudged the horse and they galloped over to Prue and out of sight behind some trees.

"They are coming in swarms!" Patric shouted to Levi and the knights. 

Prue looked around to find her knight and she spotted him with a troll choking him. She jumped off the horse and picked up a bloody sword from the blood stained earth and ran to the knight. She swiftly swung at the troll's head and it went rolling across the wet grass. She stood there with trembling hands and the knight got up and stood very close to her face. She felt her heart skip a beat and the butterflies filled her stomach. 

"I will thank you later my lady" He said and the knight darted away.

Prue stood there soaked from the rain, with water dripping from her black raven hair and a half smile on her lips before she was drug to safety by Piper and Krista.

********

Cole had passed out and laid on Phoebe's lap. Suddenly the storm started to clear and the skybecame bright. A bright light shined through the clouds. Phoebe woke up to Grams touching the wound on her stomach. 

"Grams! it is you, I was so worried" Phoebe said hugging Grams. 

"I am here to help you dear."

Phoebe nodded and looked down at Cole. She wiped the soot from his face, the rain had washed most of it away. 

"He has been so alone, he needs me now more than ever." Phoebe said sadly.

"Phoebe, sometimes old traditions are meant to be broken, things are changing."

"Grams what do you mean?" Phoebe said confused.

"I once helped another fairy find her true happiness, her name was Sara and she was a lot like you." Grams smiled at Phoebe.

"I remember you talking about Sara, but why are things changing?" 

"Sara was Cole's mother" 

"Cole? Grams, if Sara was Cole's mother than that would make him…." Phoebe stopped and looked down at Cole lyingin her lap. She brushed her hand over his forehead and looked back at Grams.

"Yes Phoebe, He has the seal of the mighty King….of both our worlds. He does not know this, but he will. Look for yourself."

Phoebe looked at his shoulder and saw the birthmark. It was the mark that Abe saw when Cole was born.

"His mother brought him to me when he was born and I have been waiting for him to find us and lead us." Grams said looking at Cole.

"Grams, is that why we found each other?"

"You have found the path you were meant to have Phoebe, embrace it" she said nodding at Phoebe.

"Does this mean we can be together?"

"That will depend on what happens next"

"What do you mean Grams?"

"There is no time to explain Phoebe, you must hurry back to the hill side. Our world is in danger."

Grams placed her hand on Cole's side and healedhis wound.

"Remember, you are a Queen now and you belong to your King and his kingdoms."

Phoebe watched as the brightness in the sky faded and Grams floated away. 

*******

"Retreat! Retreat!" One of the head knights shouted.

"Get the Girls and head for the castle!" The lead knight shouted.

"Patric, look!" Levi shouted looking to the sky.

"Well, it is about time!" Patric said with a smile glancing at the sky.

At the bottom of the hill was Cole on his horse with Phoebe behind him. They were running so fast and behind them were the white dragons flying in a mob while the elves and pixies guided the way. 

"Charge!" Sam and Malachi where shouting at the top of their lungs. 

"Phoebe!" Prue whispered in relief as she saw them coming.

Cole's horse came to a skidding halt and the stallion reared up snorting and squealing. Cole held his sword in the air and the trolls trembled in his presence. They could feel his power. Phoebe jumped off and ran to her sisters and Krista.

The dragons reached the fighting hillside too, and the Elves and Pixies leaped off the dragons looking like rain drops falling down off the dragon's backs. They had spears and bows and knifes and they fought like fierce and strong soldiers.

"Nice of you to drop in Hayes" Patric said sarcastically.

"We thought you could use a hand" Hayes returned the sarcasm.

When Cole stepped off his horse everyone stopped to lookat him, even the trolls. His presence was so great that he shined. 

"You will leave us! You will return to your world or I will wipe out your race and you will be finished once and for all! Listen to my words and hear me, I am the King of this land and you will come under me!" Cole shouted with a strong and mighty voice. 

The trolls shook and they started to back away grumbling and hissing. 

"This is not finished! You killed our leader and you will pay!" One of the trolls screamed as he ledthe rest of them. Cole broadly walked towards them and they turned and scurried off. Cole looked at Phoebe who was watching in admiration. He winked at her and it made her insides quiver. 

He gathered his knights and talked to them for a while. Phoebe sat with her sisters and Krista tending their wounds. Phoebe turned to Patric and tended his and Levi's cuts as well.

"Phoebe, are you happy?" Patric said as she wrapped his arm.

"Yes, I am"

"I hope so Phoebe"

"What you think means a lot to me Patric" Phoebe kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Krista you are a true friend, I love you" Phoebe said hugging Krista. "So are you Levi, all of you, I am sorry for all of this but from now on things will be different." Phoebe said looking at Patric and Krista and Levi.

Phoebe walked back to her sisters and hugged them again.

"Sisters, thank you for being so brave and helping me. I will always take care of you"

"Phoebe we love you very much, and we want our baby sister to be happy" Prue said "But there is something we have been wondering, Why does the King have so much power over the trolls?" She finished.

"Come, I will explain back at the castle" Phoebe said taking her sisters by the hand.

"You really do love him sis I can see it in your eyes" Piper said smiling.

Phoebe's face lit up and she looked at Cole across the way.

"There is just something about that man that makes me wild!" Phoebe said feeling her heart jump.

Phoebe looked across the hill and saw Grams walking in the meadow. She was bright and beautiful. She looked at Phoebe and smiled. It was like in her dream that she had before she left Cole that night, only things had been made right so Grams was at peace. Phoebe knew she would always be with her. 

"When is Grams coming back?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"She is somewhere safe Piper and she will be with us always" Phoebe said

"Grams is Gone?" Prue asked

"Yes Prue, but she promised that she will be watching out for us. She healed Cole and me in the meadow and helped me to see my path. Phoebe smiled and stopped walking "There is muchto explain, come, we will talk at the castle." Phoebe said and then walked over to Cole who was watching her with a smile on his face.

"What were you looking at my King?" Phoebe said as she ran and jumped into his arms.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are and how much I love you" He said looking down at her. She pulled his face to her and kissed him passionately.

He lifted her on his horse and jumped on behind her. 

"Andy, Leo! Move out and bring these people to the castle!" Cole said 

"Yes my King" The lead knight said.

Cole whirled his horse around and galloped away with Phoebe. 

"Come with me my lady" The lead knightsaid taking off his helmet and reaching his hand out for Prue.

Prue saw his eyes for the first time. They were kind and warm. She smiled and took his hand. 

Prue looked back at Piper and the others. 

"Don't worry, Leo will take care of your sister and your friends" He said with a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Thank you for your kindness sir" Prue hoarsely said.

"My name is Andy" He said as he got on his horse and reached his hand for her and pulled her on behind him.

"My name is Prue" She said wrapping her arms around him

Andy smiled and kicked his horse and they headed for the castle.

"Miss, I will take you to the castle if you are ready" The knight said to Piper. He had brought three horses behind himfor Levi and Patric and Krista.

"Thanks friend" Levi said to the knight taking the horses.

Piper saw the cuts on the knight'scheek and she walked closer to his face. 

"You are hurt" She said putting her hand on his cheek. The knight blushed and smiled.

"It's nothing miss, let me help you on my horse." The knightsaid still blushing.

"My name is Piper, what is yours kind sir?" Piper said smiling at him. 

"Leo, at your service" He said lifting her on the horse. "We should get moving Piper" Leo said as he got on the horse behind her.

Levi and Krista followed Leo and Piper and the elves and Pixies follow behind them with the rest of the knights.


	5. ch5

****

Chapter 5

"Piper" Krista said walking up to them.

Piper and Leo looked at her.

"Piper we are going back with the village, please tell Phoebe that I love her and she knows where to find us if she needs us." Krista said and then walked back to the elves and Pixies.

"Patric, Levi? You are not coming?" Piper said 

"No, the village is where we belong and besides now we know itis safe to come here. Please tell the King that we are grateful for that" Levi said and they turned back to the forest.

"We should get moving Piper" Leo said as he got on the horse behind her.

They headed for the castle as Piper turned and watched the woods. The elves and Pixies were gone now and she knew they did not feel apart of this world. They had been separate for so long. 

*******

Back at the castle, Cole and Phoebe were greeted with a huge celebration. They trotted across the bridge into the castle and the villagers covered the streets to welcome the King and Queen and the knights home. They paraded through the crowded streets on their horses. Cole waved to the crowd as they roared. He got off the horse and helped Phoebe down. They walked through the people and Phoebe was taken by Cole's kindness and generosity towards them. She watched him with the children and the elderly. She was so proud to be his Queen. The people were welcoming to her as well. They bowed to her and had much respect for their new Queen. A younger woman knelt down to her with her infant who was wearing only a small scarf for clothing and the woman only had a thin tattered gown on as well.

"Oh, no please stand, here take this and come to the castle tonight and the servants will give you and your baby warm clothes" Phoebe said as she gave the woman her shawlfor her and the baby.

The woman nodded gratefully and disappeared into the crowd. Cole watched Phoebe and smiled. He admired her helpful nature and her softness. Phoebe looked across the way and Cole was staring at her with a desirable look on his face. His eyes were bright blue and looked deep into her soul. A look that Phoebe could not resist. 

"I love you" He mouthed to her across the crowd.

"I love you too" She mouthed back to him. 

He walked up to her and kissed her in the crowd. The crowd went wild and screamed and cheered. Cole took her hand and they walked inside the castle. They entered the castle and the servants closed the doors behind them. Cole could not stand it anymore and grabbed Phoebe around her waist pulling her to him. They could hear the people out side cheering for the King and Queen to show themselves again.

"Cole your people are calling you" Phoebe said in between passionate kisses.

"Mmm…..they also want their beautiful queen" He said kissing her neck.

"Cole?" 

"Yes" he said moving to her ear.

"I do not know how to be a queen" She said breathlessly closing her eyes and melting.

"Yes you do, come onI will show you" He said taking her hand and leading her up to their bedroom.

*******

The knights were unsaddling their horses in the stables. 

"You must be tired, here sit there" Leo said to Piper nodding to a bail of straw as he unsaddled his horse.

Prue and Andy werea few stalls down from them.

"I am not familiar with your world. We live much differently than you" Prue said as she leaned against the stable rail and watched the roaring crowd.

Andy watched her as he unsaddled his horse. She was so beautiful and her long black hair whipped around her face in the wind. She was so different than he had expected. He also had heard the taleswhen he was a boy, and until now he thought of fairies to be different.

"I always heard of you but I never realized you existed." He finally said

Prue had her back to him and she was leaning against the rail with her eyes closed breathing in the air. She opened her eyes and smiled at what Andy just said. She too had thought different of humans. The sky had cleared and there was a bright rainbow that arched over the castle in the pink and purple sunset. Andy walked up to Prue and stood close behind her. She opened her eyes and she could feel him breathing down on her neck. Her heart started to race and so did his. He turned her around suddenly and stared into her eyes. Then he leaned in to kiss her. Prue closed her eyes to except his offer but just then they heard the crowd roar breaking the moment and Prue pulled away.

"I…I need to find Piper" she said as she brushed by him. Andy sighed in frustration then turned to watchher walk over to Piper and Leo. He looked at the crowd and then finished tending his horse.

*******

Cole and Phoebe were on the balcony and the crowd cheered at their appearance. 

"You see, you do know how to be Queen, you know how to make people want you" Cole said slipping his arm around her waist. 

Phoebe just looked at him and smiled. Cole looked on the hillside in the distance and he could see the elves and Pixies standing together. Malachi nodded to Cole acknowledging the Kings greatness. Cole smiled at him and nodded in return. Cole understood they had to return and they did not mix with this world. Cole and Phoebe watched them as they disappeared back into the forest and the dragons flew over head out of sight. Cole felt a sense of belonging and with Phoebe by his side he felt alive and powerful. Phoebe looked up at Cole and smiled. He looked down at her and kissed her lips, then they walked away from the balcony into the bedroom.

"Cole, where are my sisters?" She said as she followed Cole to a chair by the balcony.

"They are safe in the care of my men. They will bring them to you safely" Cole said as he pulled Phoebe down on his lap in the chair. 

She held his head to her breasts and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He sighed heavily feeling his exhaustion set in and he closed his eyes. Phoebe ran her fingers through his hair and hummed a soft melody. Cole was soothed by her tenderness and he felt himself melt into her body falling asleep. Phoebe kissed his forehead and smiled. He looked so innocent and helpless like the little boy she remembered asleep in her arms.

********

"I am suppose to bring you to the castle" Andy said turning from Piper to Prue as he approached them.

Andy stared at Prue and she gave him a small grin then turned her head away quickly. Andy smiled at her and the turned to Leo.

"Don't be frightened, you will be safe" Leo said turning to Piper

"Follow me" Andy said as he shot a quick glance at Prue and turned to the castle. Prue and Piper took deep breaths and then they followed with Leo behind them.

Andy and Leo escorted the girls through the street to the castle. The girls stood out to the people and they watched as Prue and Piper walked through. They reached the castle and the servants opened the door when they saw Andy and Leo coming. They entered the castle and Andy walked up to one of the women servants and talked to her while the girls stood with Leo. Prue watched Andy as he talked to the woman and she was curious. Andy looked at Prue as the woman bowed her head and started to walk over to them. Andy nodded for Leo to follow. 

"Come with me girls and I will get you cleaned up" The woman said kindly.

"It is ok, go with her and she will get you ready for the feast tonight" Leo assured the girls.

"Feast?" Piper asked.

"Yes, to celebrate the King and Queens return." Leo said

Prue still held down a solemn stare with Andy then Leo ran over to him and they walked out of sight. The girls followed the woman to wash and change, they were still wet and dirty from the battle. 

********

"Phoebe!" Cole said as he jumped out of asound sleep.

"Cole, I am here" Phoebe assured him softly putting her hand on his cheek.

Cole was breathing heavily and his chest was catching as he turned to look at Phoebe. His hair was messy and his panicked frown started to fade from his black eye brows as he wrapped his arms around Phoebe and pulled her close to him. He sat back in the chair and pulled Phoebe with him. She laid her head on his broad muscular chest and they laid there silent for a moment. 

"All I can see when I shut my eyes Phoebe is my uncle…and you…and the knife…"

Phoebe stopped Cole before he could finish. "I am here with you now Cole, and everything is going to be alright. I am safe, and your uncle can no longer harm us" 

They sat in silence again and then Cole said hoarsely, "Phoebe…if anything ever happened to you…I just do not know what I would do."

"Nothing will ever take me away from you my love…I promise" Phoebe said as she leaned in front of him and brushed his lips with hers softly. 

It made him start to breath heavily and his lips followed hers as she slowly pulled away.

"Now, we need to wash for the dinner tonight love" Phoebe said looking into his eyes.

Phoebe noticed Cole's beautiful eyes again. They were filled with so much passion and love for her that it was breath taking. His eyes also changed colors whenever she was around. They would turn from green to blue. She could always feel his heart beat in her chest and she knew that they were connected some how and they were always meant to be together. She so wanted to tell him about when he was a boy and she would watch him but she had to wait for the right time. 

"I would rather spend the night alone with you, in that bed over there" Cole said nodding to the bed across the room. 

"We have lots of time for that my love" Phoebe said getting out of the chair and standing in front of Cole. 

Cole slouched down in the chair to admire Phoebe. She slid the strap of her gown off of one shoulder and then reached for the other side. Cole cracked a pleasing smile on the corner of his mouth. Her gown fell to the floor and she stood naked in front of him. 

"Are you going to follow?" Phoebe said seductively raising her brow.

Cole stood up standing inchesfrom her and looked down at her with hungry eyes. He unlaced the draw strings from his pants and they fell to his ankles. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her but Phoebe teasingly ran through the bedroom to the soaking room and jumped into the large soaking pool filled with warm steamy water. Cole watched her and he smiled, then he ran up and jumped in splashing her in the face. He pulled Phoebe to him kissing her neck as she giggled.

*******

"Is everything in order?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I have sent for the girls and they should be on their way" 

Andy and Leo stood over the balcony and looked down at the large round table that filled most of the diningroom. Servants were preparing the table and arranging the place settings. People were rushing around everywhere to finalize the arrangements.

"What do you think about them anyway?" Leo asked 

"What do you mean?" Andy asked suddenly looking at Leo.

"The girls…or fairies…or what ever they are" Leo said as he frowned slightly

Andy smiled leaning against the rail of the balcony and looked back at the diningroom. Andy's smile faded to solemn when he saw what was coming through the crowd. The woman was leading the girls through the chaos to Andy and Leo. Andy stood up and stared at Prue walking behind the woman. Leo noticed Andy's sudden change and looked for himself. Piper was walking beside Prue and she looked stunning. The woman pointed for them to go to the stairs to Andy and Leo and then she bowed her head and walked away. Prue and Piper bowed their heads back to her and started up the stairs. Andy and Leo could only stand and watch. Leo had a very toothy grin as he watched Piper. 

"You…you look very nice ladies" Leo said as the girls approached them. 

Andy stood there staring at Prue with no expression. She was so beautiful and Andy was speechless. Prue looked up at Andy through her hair that wisped around her face and then tilted her head back and gave him a confident smile. A smile formed in the corner of Andy's mouth and he finally realized he had been staring at Prue for quite some time. He cleared his throat and looked away with a smile.

"Thank you sir" Piper said to Leo giving him a toothy grin herself.

"Please, call me Leo" He said as he offered his arm to her.

Piper put her arm in his and they started to walk down the stairs to the dinning room. Andy and Prue were still smiling at each other.

"Well, shall we?" Andy said as he offered his arm as well.

"Thank you" Prue said as she took his arm and they walked down the stairs also. 

"You are breath taking my lady" Andy whispered in Prue's ear as they came down the stairs.

His voice made her crazy and his warm breath in her ear gave her chills. His voice was deep and rough. Prue was so attracted to his boldness but sometimes shy ways. His eyes were deep green and his hair was black. He was somewhat mysterious and he moved with confidence and nobleness.

"Thank you…Andy" Prue said as she looked straight ahead holding in her excitement.

"You're welcome" He said as he watched her face.

********

"Would you please help me with this my love" Phoebe said moving her hair off her neck.

Cole walked over to her and finished the last buttons on her dress. He kissed her neck and slid a diamond around her neck and then turned her around to look at him. Phoebe looked down at the beautiful diamond that hung just above her breast line and smiled then looked back at Cole. He was smiling down at her and admiring how it light up her beautiful brown eyes.

"It is beautiful Cole…Thank you" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Pleasedon't cry, it hurts me" He said lifting her chin to look at him.

"They are not tears of sorrow love, only tears of joy. I have never been so happy and felt so wanted in my whole life" Phoebe said as a tears trickled down her face.

Cole smiled and brushed his lips against hers. He then pressed his lips harder opening her mouth to his. His full lips took over her mouth and he lifted her off the floor holding her around her waist. She felt so warm inside and she felt him wanting her badly. She melted into him as he passionately kissed her. She moaned with pleasure from his kiss and she could feel her self being carried to their bed. He laid her down and lifted her dress in a hurry. 

She arched her back and felt his warm body against her thighs. He moaned and kissed her neck while he ran his hands up her body stopping at her breasts and squeezing them. Phoebe was powerless against him and she urged him on. 

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. He looked up at her with lazy eyes as he restedhis chin on her chest.

"I thought we were suppose to attend a dinner?" Phoebe said as she smiled.

"I do not want to share you with anyone tonight Phoebe" Cole said as he sat up and looked at her lyingon the bed.

"We have the rest of our lives Cole" She said smiling up at him. 

Cole smiled and leaned down to kiss her, then he walked over to dress. Phoebe rose up and adjusted herself and pinned her hair on top of her head. She touched the diamond around her neck and smiled. When she turned around Cole was standing close behind her and he put his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful Phoebe" 

"You look very charming yourself my King" 

They kissed and then Cole offered his arm and lead Phoebe down stairs.

Later that evening Prue was walking through the castle. The torches were lit but theyonly gave a faint light. She was admiring the detail all around theold legendary castle. A lot different from her home in the forest, but still very beautiful. Every one else had gone to sleep but Prue could not. She was thinking aboutall the events thathappened that day. She could not get her mind off of Andy. He was so handsome and he fought so courageously for her. She saw a light coming from a room. She walked up to the half opened door and walked in and continued to explore. She started to walk over to the fireplace when she felt a sharp cold blade press up under her chin. 

"You startled me" She said in a hoarse voice.

"I have been waiting for you" Andy said lowering the blade as she walked over to the fire.

She looked down and saw a large soft skin that lay in front of the fire. The animal was not alive and it startled her at first. She knelt down to touch it and she realized why it was there. She stepped onto it with her bare feet and then sat down. She ran her fingers though it and her toes. It felt good and she laid down. She closed her eyes and let the heat from the fire warm her cheeks. 

"It is buffalo" Andy said standing in the entrance. He had wanted to be alone with her all day.

"I am sorry if I startled you" He said smiling at her. 

Prue smiled at him as he walked toward her. He took off his belt with his sword and he took off his boots and knelt down by Prue. Prue's heart raced as he touched her cheek softly. His hands felt inviting and she closed her eyes and became short of breath. Andy lifted her chin to look at him and her eyes danced with his in the firelight and he leaned in to kiss her.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me out there today my Lady" He said inches from her lips.

"Your welcome sir" She said as she leaned in and their lips pressed softly against each others. 

Prue slowly slid her dress off as Andy watched with lustful eyes. Then Andy soon followed.

He laid Prue down on the fir in front of the fire. They laid there naked by the fire and made love. Prue's passion lit the candles that were placed around the room. Andy noticed and looked up to see the lit candles. He smiled and looked down at Prue under him. 

"Was that you?" He asked with a surprised grin.

"I think so" Prue said with a bashful toothy smile.

"Prue I know this sounds crazy, but I think I am in love with you." Andy whispered inches from her lips.

Prue just looked up at him and smiled she pulled his face to hers and kissed him softly.

"I love you too Andy" She said hoarsely.

**********

Piper was asleep in her bed when she heard a small knock at the door.

"Prue?" She said as she sat up in bed.

"Ah no, it is me, Leo" He said shyly.

"Oh, one moment please" Piper said as she hurried for a gown and rushed to the door.

"Please come in" She said smiling at him.

"Oh no my lady, I will wait for you out here"

"But it is so late sir Leo?" 

"Please my lady, I would like if you would accompany me for a moment on the balcony" Leo asked through her large door.

Piper smiled and finished tying her gown. "alright…I will be right there!"

Piper opened the door and they both had bashful grins on their faces. Leo offered his arm to her and they walked out on the balcony. 

They walked and didn't say anything for a while until Leo finally spoke up.

"I have never seen the King so happy as he is now" Leo said breakingthe silence.

"I too have never seen my sister this happy" Piper said smiling shyly.

"So are you happy here?" Leo blurted out.

"Leo is that what why you asked me out here?" Piper asked stopping him and looking up at him.

"No, My lady…What meant was, is I…I would like you to stay…Stay here…Here with me, with us?" Leo stuttered.

Piper stood looking out over the balcony. The wind blew in her hair and she could smell the lavender and white stargazers and liquorish root that grew around the castle since they were there. The sisters presencetogether was very strong and magical. 

A small moth flew up and landed inPiper'shair. She reached for it and held it up to her face whispering to it. The moth fluttered away into the darkness of the night and up into the shadow of the moon. Leo watched as it changed into a butterfly when the moonlight directly shined on it.

"That is amazing Piper" Leo said as they both stared up at the sky.

Leo slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and Piper smiled to herself.

Nine months later….

"Hurry, with the water, the baby is coming!" One of the midwives said to another. 

"I have never seen Cole so pale before" Prue whispered to Phoebe.

"That poor thing has been a frazzle the whole nine months!" Piper said.

"I know, he is so excited to see his son and he has been so worried about me." Phoebe said as her sisters sat at her head and tended her.

The midwives were rushing in and out of the room as Cole, Andy and Leo stood outside the room waiting.

***********

"Well, sounds like it is getting closer?" Leo said breaking their silence.

"This is driving me crazy!" Cole said pacing back and forth. "How long?" Cole asked reaching for the midwife as she was walking back into the room.

"Be patient my King, these things take time" She said and rushed back into the room and shut the door.

"Be patient? What does she think I have been doing?" He huffed pacing back and forth again.

Andy and Leo looked at each other and casually grinned.

************

"Phoebe, you are glowing" Piper whispered

"It is getting closer" Phoebe whispered back.

"Your markings are coming back to your neck too" Prue said.

"Phoebe, this is no time to change, you must save your strength!" Piper whispered.

"It is not me, it is the baby" Phoebe said as she gripped her sister's hands.

"I wish I could help you with the pain" Prue said as they helped Phoebe with her pain.

"Yes, well girls, when we made the choice for this world we also took on the pain of it!" Phoebe grunted as she felt another pain coming on and gripped their hands again.

*************

"Is there anything I can do my king?" Leo asked as he and Andy watched Cole walk the floor anxiously.

"What?" Cole snapped

"I think that means no" Andy mumbled to Leo.

Just then the door opened and a midwife popped her head out.

"You can come in now yourmajesty." She said smiling.

Cole walked through the door and went straight to Phoebeand the tinybaby that she held in her arms.

"Your father is here to see you my son" Phoebe whispered kissing the child before Cole came to lieby them.

"Are you ok Phoebe?" Cole asked nervously.

"Yes my love. Would you like to hold your son?"

Cole smiled at Phoebe and kissed her forehead. He reached for the small bundle and held his son proudly in his arms. Andy smiled at Prue and kissed her forehead. Piper gave Leo a squeeze around his waist and he gave her a bashful smile.

"This mark here…is it…" Cole started to ask as he noticed a small mark on his son's shoulder.

"Yes my love, it is the seal…The seal of his greatness, just like his father." Phoebe said softly as Cole looked intensely at her.

Andy and Prue and Leo and Piper and the midwives all knelt down to bow to the new prince and the people of the kingdom who came in to see the great prince on the day of his birth.

"He will be great and I will always be by his side to help him and I will never leave him" Cole said laying him back down by Phoebe. Phoebe kissed Cole on the forehead and smiled sweetly at him.

"We will both be there for him my love" Phoebe said.

"We will all be there for him" Piper said.

Phoebe smiled at her sisters. She picked up her son and walked to the balcony with Cole holding her up as they walked. Prue and Piper and Andy and Leo followed. They stood at the balcony and looked out into the hills where the forest meets the edge of the green grass and colorful wild flowers. There stood the pixies and fairies and elves all to see the mighty prince. Malachi held his hand up to greet Cole and Phoebe and the child. Cole and Phoebe waved to them as they disappeared back into the forest.

The Prince would have a life of joy and happiness and learn many things with his family. Cole would teach him how to be a leader and the ways of the kingdom and to respect the land and all it holds. Phoebe would teach him to love and care for others and the things grams had taught her, and she would wipe his tears and lick his wounds. Piper would teach him how to make things grow and flourish. Prue would teach him how to move things and sense his enemies. Andy would teach him how to be a warrior and how to fight in his battles. Leo would teach him how to heal animals and help them so they would help when they were needed. They all lived and helped one another and the prince grew as they watched. Cole and Phoebe were so proud of their son and they loved each other more and more each day.


End file.
